The Illusions I Weave
by Ethan Illinois Jones
Summary: Since before England colonized him, America has been keeping secrets from those he call family close to his heart. However, when his own legends start to act out, it becomes more and more difficult. How long can America keep his secrets away from the rest of the world, especially when those secrets come in the form of states and magic? Rated M, just in case.


_**AN: After reading over the first chapter, I felt like I could have done it better so I decided to re-attempt it and make it more organized and detailed than I originally had. However, don't worry. The second chapter will be up soon after this one.**_

 _ **For those who will be making their OC states, I will post the requirements: (please be as detailed as you can)**_

 _ **State Name**_  
 _ **Human Name**_  
 _ **Native Name: (This will be used as a security measure amongst the states, America, and those they trust. Please put this if you can find one, if not, I will research one for your state depending on the tribes that lived in each state.)**_  
 _ **Spirit Animal:**_  
 _ **Age: (it doesn't really matter to me if they are in order to when they joined or not, I can always find an expenation for it)**_  
 _ **Birthday: (Just the day they joined the Union.)**_  
 _ **Personality**_  
 _ **Appearance**_  
 _ **Likes**_  
 _ **Dislikes**_  
 _ **Fears**_  
 _ **Magic: (if they have any)**_

 _ **Alert: If you do make an OC, place a name for the spirit animal or I will do it based on cities for each state. The list of open states will be listed after the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Spirit Animal/Supernatural Creature Speaking**_  
Normal people/states/countries Speaking

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, nor will I ever claim that I do. I don't have any money to pay for any law suits.**_

 _ **. . . . .**_  
 _ **. . . .**_  
 _ **. . .**_  
 _ **. .**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **. .**_  
 _ **. . .**_  
 _ **. . . .**_  
 _ **. . . . .**_ **Chapter One**

Sunshine filtered through the curtains of the small library room, casting it's light on the aged pages of an opened tome resting on a teenaged boy's lap. The boy was no older than sixteen years of age. He had fluffy looking ash blonde hair that was pulled back in to a short ponytail, lightly tanned skin, and an almost feminine build that was hidden away by his almost too large flannel pajamas. On the boy's cheek was an old burn scar that was a shade of pinkish red. The boy was curled up in a bean-bag chair, a pile of old tomes and spellbooks were piled carefully at his side. Close by, a small transparent white-tailed deer fawn could be seen moving between the shelves, it's eyes scanning the many book titles. The library was empty except for the two and the room was quiet except for the rustle of flipping pages. The boy made a noise of frustration as he closed the tome he was reading only a few seconds before and placed it down on the opposite side of the other pile of books that had yet to be read.

"Did you find anything yet, Peoria?" the boy asked quietly as he opened the next book, his violet purple eyes moving down the first page.

 _ **"Not yet, little one."**_ Peoria answered in return, the fawn pausing to read a book's title before moving to another shelf. The little fawn stopped to look at her spiritual partner in the eyes. _**"Perhaps one of your many siblings will know what we are looking for. Have you tried asking them yet?"**_

The boy opened his mouth as if he was going to answer, but he was interuppted by the sound of the door opening as an older blonde entered the library with a translucent gray fox following, closing the door with a soft click behind him once both he and the fox were safely inside. The older boy was a solid 5'7", he had broad shoulders and a body structure that he inherited from his Swedish third of his parentage with the Finnish and Dutch parts softening the intimdating appearance of the nineteen year old. He had short, fluffy looking golden blonde hair that he combed down and concerned indigo. He wore a pressed military uniform that complimented his creamy pale skin and a pair of his formal glasses that perched on his nose. He was the personification of Delaware, known either by Wappo to his family or Ryan to others. It was because of his uniform that the younger boy noticed the package he held in one hand.

"You missed breakfast," Ryan started, moving to sit in the bean-bag chair that sat almost across from his younger brother. "Ma was worried."

Surprised, Ethan looked at his wrist watch, before looking back up at his concerned brother with an apologetic smile, "I'm so sorry, I lost track of time." It was a flimsy excuse, one that Ryan would be able to spot a mile away.

Ryan responded with a hum as he looked his little brother over as, proving him right in his assumption. His gray fox, Dover, moved to where Peoria was and soon there were quiet whispers from the two spirit animals as they delved in to conversation, leaving the two states to themselves. "You need to take better care of yourself, Hokolesqua."

"Did you get what I asked?" Ethan questioned, hoping to change the subject quickly before Ryan could scold him for not taking better care of himself while making a note to himself to eat something soon or else he would have the personification of Virginia after him as well.

Ryan looked down at the package he was holding, before looking back up and nodded, moving to hand it over to his younger brother.

"I am curious on why you want it so bad." Ryan said, raising an eyebrow at his brother. The concern was still there, but it was a bit subdued after confirming that Ethan was in full health. He let Ethan take it from his hand, watching his little brother tuck it at his side on the bean-bag chair. "What are you up to, Hoko?"

"Nothing that should worry you, Wappo," Ethan answered, not completely answering his question. "but to put your worries to rest, I'm using it for ma."

Ryan just shook his head, but he didn't press the younger state for any details. If Ethan didn't want to reveal anything, then it was for a good reason and he had inherited the same stubbornness that everyone else in this family possessed. It would take him hours, maybe even days to get even a vague answer from the personification of the state of Illinois. Besides, after having to _attempt_ to keep peace between the states with the help of his ma, he didn't want anything else to fuel his already painful headache.

"Did you deal with whatever you needed to deal with the other Midwest states?"

Ethan nodded, not answering his brother's question with words.

"We've tightened the seals to the ward. We'll have to repeat the process again in the next two years. So until then, we don't have to worry about _it_ getting out again. Well, as long as there aren't any surprises at least."

Ryan's eyes narrowed as he noticed self-doubt and barely hidden concern slipping in at the last part. This time, he took his brother in fully, finally noticing the tension in his posture. After living with Ethan for so long, he learned to pick up on the little things that Ethan did when he was stressed, tense, or nervous. He always fidgeted with his fingers, making movements that looked like he was trying to fiddle with something that didn't exist when he was upset. Ethan was a stress baker, however with the door leading out of the library behind him it wasn't surprising that Ethan made no move to go to the kitchen to bake out his stress and tension. "Is something wrong with the ward?"

"No, nothing's wrong with the ward. If there was, I would still be there with the other Midwest states fixing the problem. I'm just a little exhausted. I stayed up late last night doing some paperwork."

Ryan made his 'I'm not buying your bullshit' look at Ethan. "You didn't have paperwork yesterday. I would know since it was my turn to pass out paperwork to those who had it and make sure everyone was caught up with their work. Illinois," Ethan winced at the use of his state name instead of his native name,"you know you can trust me. I won't tell our mother or our siblings."

"Wappo, there are some things that I wish I could tell you, but I've made an oath, as well as rest of the Midwest states, not to delve in to details when we first sealed _it_ in. Even _you_ aren't privy to certain information. Besides, it's best if only a few people know what we're trying to hold back. If the information gets to the wrong hands, especially if they use it against ma..."

"Okay, I get it." Ryan interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of what Ethan had to say. He ran his hand through his short blonde hair, grunting at the throbbing pain in his head. "Whatever is going in with the Midwest needs to stay in the Midwest. I trust that you and the Midwest know what you're doing. However, if something serious happens, the other states and I need to know. _Ma_ needs to know."

Ethan smiled, looking worn and weary.

"I wouldn't hold anything from our family if I thought that the situation was dire enough. If it was that bad, it would have been mentioned before now by either me or the other Midwest states. Oath or no oath."

"Thank you. Now, I better get going, Ma wants me to-" whatever Ryan was about to say was interrupted by a large boom that caused the whole house to shudder and a few books to fall of their shelves.

Ethan and Ryan exchanged worried glances.

"So, how long will Ma's meeting take and how much time do we have left to repair the kitchen?"

"We have four hours before Ma gets home."

"Merde."

"Hokolesqua, do I need to get the soap?"

"Non."

 _ **. . . . .**_  
 _ **. . . .**_  
 _ **. . .**_  
 _ **. .**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **. .**_  
 _ **. . .**_  
 _ **. . . .**_  
 _ **. . . . .**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Delaware: Ryan, Wappo.**_  
 _ **Illinois: Ethan, Hokolesqua**_

 _ **1\. Spirit Animals: I've made the spirit animals in to partners for America and his states. The spirit animals do little erranded and other things for their partners, and do give assistance.**_

 _ **2\. Native Names: I'm using native names as a security system like it is explained in the story. Even though I have them listed by their normal names of 'Ryan' and 'Ethan', they are still acknowledging each other in dialogue as 'Wappo' and 'Hokolesqua' respectively. This will be the same for future chapters.**_

 _ **3\. Happy New Year! :D**_

 _ **STATES THAT ARE STILL OPEN:**_

 _ **Connecticut**_  
 _ **Utah**_  
 _ **Idaho**_  
 _ **North Dakota**_  
 _ **Michigan**_  
 _ **New Hampshire**_  
 _ **Mississippi**_  
 _ **Missouri**_  
 _ **Wyoming**_


End file.
